


Midnight Repairs

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Bonus Day: Engineering/Technology





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of follow up fic to one of the ones I did for Keith Week titled 'The Aftermath'. It's not required to read that one before reading this one, but it is recommended if you want to understand some of what is going on in this one.

It was the middle of the night and as Hunk was unable to sleep he thought about getting up and doing some repairs on Red. Keith had returned a few days ago in the black lion, without Shiro. That had been a shock to all of them and ever since Keith had been totally unapproachable.

Upon their return both Hunk and Pidge had done a basic assessment on Red, to see which systems needed repairing the most and since he currently couldn’t sleep now was probably the best time to tackle some of those systems. With his mind set on this Hunk got up, got dressed in the appropriate attire for conducting repairs, grabbed his tool box (ever since their run in with Rolo and Nyma he’s kept a tool box in his room to save himself from continuously going through the ship’s storage) and made his way to Red’s hangar.

As he entered Red’s hangar Hunk noticed that it was a lot colder than it should’ve been. Usually it was as hot as the desert was during the middle of the day not matter what time you entered it, but tonight it was colder than the Antarctic. Hunk wondered if it was because she was currently offline and if that was the reason behind why the hangar was so cold did that mean, unlike the other lions, Red actually generated heat? If that was the case Hunk thought it was quite cool, but that didn’t matter if he couldn’t get her back online. Deciding that he had wasted enough time on these thoughts Hunk made his way inside Red and headed for her powercore.

During the fight with Zarkon the powercore had already suffered quite a bit of damage and it was clear to Hunk that the crash had been the last straw causing the powercore not only to shut down, but to have completely disconnect itself from the lion. It was also quite clear to Hunk that he had his work cut out for him.

First of all he was going to have to figure out how badly damaged it truly was and if it was worth repairing. If it was worth repairing then he was going to have to check if he had the correct parts for it. If not then Hunk was going to have to go searching through the storage room, a task he was definitely not looking forward to. Once repaired Hunk was then going to have to search for where it had disconnected, repair that area if need be and then reconnect it.

Before coming to the hangar Hunk had figured that it might have been a couple hour job now he realised that it was going to take a lot more than a couple hours. This realization sinking in Hunk got to work.

After several trips to the storage room and a couple of trips to the kitchen, one for a late night snack the other for a drink, it was early morning and Hunk was about done with repairing the powercore. Had it been Amber Hunk would’ve gone up to her control panel and, if the repairs had worked, woken her up however since it was Red he decided that it should be Keith to wake her up and so Hunk exited Red and went to look for Keith.

He had just stepped outside of Red, toolbox in hand, when Keith walked into the hangar. Grateful for this luck Hunk greeted him immediately.“Morning Keith!”

“Morning Hunk. If you don’t mind me asking what are you doing inside of Red’s hangar?” Keith asked.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to do some repairs on her powercore. You should be able to wake her now.” Hunk informed him.

“You think so?” From where he was Hunk could see Keith’s eyes light up at that news.

“Yeah. Wanna do it now?”

“Of course!” Keith replied as he quickly made his way to Red’s control panel.

Instead of following Hunk made his way to the hangar’s door, set his toolbox down and waited. A few minutes later and Red’s eyes came to life and she positioned herself into a sitting position before letting out a deafening roar. He didn’t need to see Keith to know his reaction. Happy with his work Hunk picked up his toolbox and left the hangar smiling. By the time he had made it to his room Hunk was suddenly feeling very tired and decided that nobody would miss him if he took a couple of hours to rest. He flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes. Just before he fell asleep Hunk felt Amber informing him that he did a good job and that Red was thankful.


End file.
